Together forever
by NightshadeJonathan
Summary: AU - What would Max and Monica be like in modern times? Rated for drug use and lotsa swearing. Finally updated...someone mind droppin in some ideas?
1. Introductions abound

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Dark Cloud 2, not the characters, except for a few I might add in here and there, but besides that nothing. I OWN NOTHING!!  
  
Okay I'm calm now.  
  
Introduction and background info  
  
Brought to you by: Me  
  
Point of view: Unknown  
  
'Hey! What? Who am I? Am I that detestable that you wont greet me as soon as I greet you? Doesn't matter anyways, the name's Maximilian, but people just call me Max. I'm 16, attend Palm Brinks High, in grade 11, and needless to say, not very popular. I have green eyes which I inherited from my father, blonde hair which grows down past my ears except for my bangs at the front which meet my eyes, and stand at exactly 5'3". Yeah I know, I'm short for my age, so sue me. My father died a few years ago, he was an alright dad, bit too strict in my opinion, doesn't mean I listened to him though. My mother went missing when I was 4, no one heard from her afterwards, I barely remember her, but from what I do remember is that she was kind, she also gave me this red gem attached to a gold necklace. I guess you're wondering who do I live with then huh? My friend/buddy/boss Cedric. He's an okay guy, stoner, but overall nice. He's got a great vocabulary I wish I had, still can't forget the one time he was arguing with some customer who wouldn't pay the full price for the repairs on his car. Cedric made a record that day, 5 minutes for just one insult, now he didn't stutter, nor did he speak extremely slow, he just mixed many insults into one. Not one of the words was the same as the ones before. Well, that's all I can think of to tell you at the moment. I'll get back to you when I think of more to say.'  
  
Point of view: Unknown  
  
'Umm.Hello there? What you wanna know my name? Sorry but I don't even know who you are.I guess you're not going to leave me alone till I tell you huh? My names Monica. I just moved into town with my father so I'm still fairly new to the area. I'm 17, and will be attending Palm Brinks High, and I'll be in grade 12. I have reddish color hair, I say reddish because it looks red to me, but to others it might seem a mixture of red and pink. I have golden brown eyes, and am about 5'7" tall. My family consists of my dad and I. My father is a kind man, the perfect example of a father in my eyes. Always finding time to spend with me, always there for support, always making time, being able to support me and put up with me. I never got to know my mother, she was gone as far back as I can remember. We're fairly wealthy, my father owning his own corporate business and all. I guess you're wondering why I'm attending a public school then. Truth is I don't want to be known for my money. So I'm going to try to keep a low pro while in town. After all, I don't wanna be liked because of my money, I want people to like me for just being me, ya know? Last town I was in everyone was using me to climb the social ladder, now the only reason why I was popular was because of my money and looks. I don't know about you but it's pitiful that people will only be you're friend if you're popular, beautiful, or deceitful. I think I just told me too much about myself. Well, see ya!' 


	2. God made mornings to watch us suffer

Together Forever  
  
God made mornings just to watch us suffer.  
  
By: Jonathan/Nightshade, or me in other words  
  
Point of view: Max  
  
What's goin' on? I'm shaking, earthquake? No, it can't be, only my upper body's shaking.  
  
"Max, Max wake up!" an old coarse voice said.  
  
Now just to tell you, I'm not a morning person, but then again who the hell in this God forsaken world is? So when I heard that it's not a total shock that the first thoughts in my mind were 'who the hell is Max? Oh, wait a minute, I'm Max!' and it wasn't surprising when "Bluharag bragmaro." was what came out of my mouth. Wow, no surprise there.  
  
"Max! Wake up! You dumbass you're gonna be late for school!" The 'omnipotent' voice said to me.  
  
After that being said, the second thoughts in my mind went like 'School? What the hell's school? OH SHIT THAT SCHOOL! FUCK I'M GONNA BE LATE!' However, the word that came out of my lungs that morning were "FUCK!" which scared the shit outta Cedric, who had a blunt in his mouth, again.  
  
Finally awake, and running, I rushed to get myself ready for another day of a thing I like to call hell. I ran to the bathroom, only to slip on the soap that was on the floor. I mean come on! Who the hell leaves soap on the floor?! Hey, wait a second; I left the soap there last night.oops.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
After my oh so pleasant second awakening I took a shower, in cold water, ran and got dressed, just to stub my toe on my desk, put my books in my book bag, only to get a paper cut, and run out the door with a piece of toast, which burnt my tongue. So that is how God made my morning miserable in the span of 10 minutes.that has gotta be a record or something.  
  
As soon as I got outside I see my bus pull up at the stop. Good thing I don't have to run to catch up to it. Otherwise there would have been hell to pay. Someone would have definitely got their ass kicked today.  
  
"Hey Max! What? No chasing after the bus today?" A girl asked me with a coy smile.  
  
I hate it when girls give me a coy smile. Makes me suspect they know something about me.  
  
But besides that, allow me to introduce you to Claire, a childhood friend of mine. She has beautiful golden colored hair, with two locks in curls at the front, and the rest strait at the back, all of which just go past her shoulders. She has green eyes too, but hers are a bit paler compared to mine. She's about 5'5", yeah I know, that's still taller than me. But we don't mind, we always hang out together. I guess that's why some people mistake us for being siblings, always together, same colored hair, kinda, and green eyes, but then again there are many who fit those descriptions.  
  
"Ha ha ha Claire. There will be no chasing after the bus today for me." I said trying to display a lot of anger right now. "I ain't gonna fucking run the 100 meter dash everyday for your sick twisted amusement." I said with venom, poison, hatred, anger, and all that other stuff. So you know what she does? She laughs, SHE FUCKING LAUGHS!! WHEN I AM TRYING TO TELL HER (in a kinda nice way) TO SHUT THE HELL UP! Something's not right in the world these days, that or God's against me, big time.  
  
"Why Max," she says while innocently batting her eye lashes. She's trying to pull the cute act on me, "and I thought you did everything for my 'sick twisted amusement'." She said while walking onto the bus.  
  
"." What the hell am I supposed to say to that? I mean for God's sake WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY!?  
  
As soon as I got onto the bus I was greeted with the displeased faces of many angst ridden teens such as myself that obviously didn't wanna be there. But they still talked amongst themselves...cheerful bastards.  
  
Anyways, Claire and I were heading to the back of the bus where we usually sit. Ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on rah! La la la la life goes on! We have arrived.  
  
"So did you study for the Botany test?" Claire asked calmly while sitting down.  
  
I respond with a glare, and a voice, that's *trying* to be intimidating, saying ".no."  
  
"What about the Food and Nutrition test?" She asked with a hint more worry in her tone.  
  
Same thing I tried doing before. ".no."  
  
"What about your engineering project. Please! Tell me you at least did that!" She said with panic written all over her face. That's actually pretty cool. How to make your friend worried: don't study.  
  
"My engineering project? That's probably the only thing I did over the weekend. You know that's the only subject I like this semester."  
  
Good, she's calmed down now, wait a minute.DID SHE JUST SIGH!?! God dammit what's that supposed to mean? Fuck! If a girl sighs it can mean a whole bunch of things. One, she's pissed, two, she's sad, three, she's happy, four, she's thinking, five, pity, and six, because she feels like it. So many meanings for one simple action, I'll never understand females.  
  
"Max," Oh boy here it comes, "we are nearing our final year of high school," DEAR GOD BLESS US ALL!! "You can't keep forgetting your homework, your tests, and most of all to study." Why are all those things important? "What will you do when you fail the grade?" Oh oh I know! My friend's uncle did it! He blew up the school! Which isn't a bad idea."What will you tell Cedric when he finds out you dropped out of high school?" God wasn't on my side of course. "What will you tell your girlfriend when she finds out she's going out with a drop out.  
  
You know, I find it odd she cares more about my marks than I do. I don't know about you, but I find tha-hold on.back up.girlfriend?  
  
"Hey, hold on, back up.girlfriend? Are you implying.?" I just had to say that and make the face, not a face, the face, you know the face. It's the face meant to look cool, questioning, superior, and a lot of other macho shit. It's totally indescribable, but you know what it looks like. Look at her, her face just turned bright red! Ha Ha God I love embarrassing her. So much fun in teasing and embarrassing her, you should try it one day.  
  
"Maximilian Leale! You and I both know that our relationship is not like that!" and here I was hoping. "The only reason I said that was to try and get it threw your thick skull that you can't keep living the life you are!" Wow she sounds mad.  
  
"If you are getting mad we can drop this." I say hoping that she'll accept. Claire's getting mad, and when Claire gets mad yelling and hitting become abundant. I don't know 'bout you but I think I got hit enough this morning.  
  
"So what did you do this weekend?" I asked. I was desperately trying to veer our conversation to a safer subject.  
  
"Shopping." Holy shit. How many times does this girl go to the mall? Last Monday I saw her there, Tuesday I had to 'accompany' her there, Wednesday I heard she went shopping with her mom, Thursday had to go with her, Friday saw a movie then went shopping with her.Oh god.she goes shopping almost every fucking day.Where does she get all the money?  
  
"Buy anything good?" 'Take the bait' I thought, 'take the bait!'  
  
"Oh.My.GOD! You won't believe what I found in victoria's secret! I found this wonderful per." She took the bait. I am good. Now all I have to do is sit there, nod occasionally, and ask a question with a few words from her sentences. Simple as that, I just hope she didn't wear any of the clothes she inevitably bought. Then I'd be screwed ov-.  
  
"What do you think of the shirt I bought?" God damn it! I just said I didn't want this to happen.  
  
"It looks nice." That's good, keep it simple, don't try to over glorify the shirt. Finish and start everything right away so she thinks it's an honest opinion.  
  
Oh crap.she's glaring.what did I do? Did I stutter without knowing it? Am I sweating? Did my eyes look away when I said it?  
  
"You're hair's a mess." She said while digging in her purse for a brush and started brushing my hair.  
  
So that was what the glare was for? Just because I didn't fucking brush my hair this morning? Well I'm sorry Claire if I was in a hurry to catch the bus that I forgot about hygiene or whatever you call it.  
  
A few minutes after we arrived at my school.today is gonna suck.you ever get that feeling? That feeling where you know something bad was gonna happen? The sense of impending doom when you realize that light at the end of the tunnel, isn't the other end, but a train? Yeah well imagine that times 50, that's what I'm feeling right now.Fuck.  
  
Author thingy: SUP MY ADORING FANS THAT HATE ME!?  
  
.that's if I have adoring fans.  
  
Sorry about not posting this right away, but my beta reader Remi Remo the Reno the Fifteenth did not read it over fast enough. (No doubt sleeping in.)For output anyways.  
  
So second order of business, I may or may not turn this into a lemon. At first I didn't even know what a lemon was, but after asking my younger sister I know. (Perverted kids. That's right remi! I'm taking about you!) If I do turn this into a lemon remi will have to write those chapters. Well, bye bye.  
  
AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS YOU TWO! You know who you are.You better know who you are. 


	3. Mornings are a blessing that you should ...

Together Forever Chapter 2  
  
Mornings Are A Blessing That You Should Wake Up To  
  
By: Nightshade/Jonathan  
  
'Mornings, there's always something about mornings that make me feel good. Maybe it's the sound of the birds in the morning, or it might be the feeling of rest from the night before.........' Someone thought.  
  
CRASH  
  
'Then again it could be the morning antics of my butler Stewart.' The girl finished her thoughts.  
  
"YOU OKAY DOWN THERE?!?!?" I yelled downstairs with part sincerity in my voice.  
  
Truth is things like this happen all the time, and surprisingly he doesn't get too harmed. Adel usually ends up bandaging him up if it gets too out of control which only happened once. He tried line dancing in the living room. I still have nightmares about it.  
  
"INDEED I AM MILADY!!" The fallen butler yelled. Of course he would be find, he's always fine. "I JUST TRIPPED OVER THE STAIRS!!" So that's his excuse this time, not one of his bests but alright.  
  
Knock knock knock  
  
"Milady, you must hurry up and get dressed........." The soft spoken voice of Adel informed me.  
  
'Now why would I have to get dressed? Is my father having another meeting that I have to attend?' I always hated those meetings, there was no one there my age, sitting up straight, and having to pay attention to babble that doesn't applyy to me. 'How should I ask to get the information why I have to get dressed? Maybe a "Will you please inform me as to why I must dress so hurriedly?" nah sounds too formal for me. "why do I have to get dressed?" nah sounds too rude.  
  
"Why?" Wow, what a great response from someone who is that daughter of a rich man.  
  
"You need to be on time for school, or do you wish to obtain a tardy on your first day.........?" What a great reason to get dressed. Note the sarca.........OH FRIG THAT IS A GOOD REASON TO GET DRESSED!  
  
"I'llbereadyin5minutes!" Came my reply, which if someone ask what I said the other woulda replied gibberish.  
  
25 minutes later  
  
"Alright I'm ready!" I announced to my loyal servants. Can you tell I'm being.........what's the word.........I think it's dramatic but who cares?  
  
".........Stewart is waiting outside for you madam........." Adel tells me. She's nice and all, but she freaks me out sometimes. The way that she sneaks up on you and is always quiet.........makes you wonder if she's an assassin.........  
  
"Bye Adel! I'm leaving now!" I said while running in my skirt. Damn skirts.........I don't like skirts.........I don't know why Adel told me to wear this damn thing.........  
  
Walking to the driveway I see Stewart in the black Prelude turning the car on.  
  
"So Stewart..........What's my new school like?" I just have to know what kind of school I am going to go to. I know I should just wait to get there and see for myself what kind of place it is, but where's the fun in that?  
  
"According to my knowledge, the school is fairly well off. Not as wealthy as your previous school, but in this small community it is rather regarded highly." He replied in a monotone voice without taking his eyes off the road.  
  
"I always wondered if someone kicked him in the gonads if he'd flinch or something. The way he can not show emotions give me the chills sometimes. Not all the time, just sometimes. Don't know why I brought that up, but I felt the need to.  
  
"Is it big?" What kind of question is that? If it's we;; off it's probably a large school.  
  
"It is supposedly the largest school in the city madam." I swear he's in a trance. "Speaking of which, we have arrived at our destination."  
  
He wasn't kidding when he said it was a large school. This place is huge! I don't know how to describe it, but it's great! I'm surprised that there's such a big place in such a city. Now Palm Brinks isn't small, but it isn't huge either. But this school, wow, is like 4 mansions in 1!  
  
But I couldn't help but notice the big yellow vehicles parked out front of the doors of the school.  
  
"Stewart, why are there school buses here?" I just had to ask that question.  
  
"To my knowledge the school has students all over the city, due to the displacement of all the students and the fact that not all of the students have daily transportation, the school sends transportation throughout the city to pick up the students without rides. There is even a bus that passes by out area miss Raybrandt." Him and knowing all this information I don't.  
  
"Thank you Stewart. Do you think it'll be too much of a hassle if I took the bus in the mornings and afternoon instead?" I just want to live like one of the middle class children.........  
  
"I do not believe that it would be of any trouble Milady."  
  
"Thank you Stewart. I'm leaving now." I said while grabbing my bag and letting myself out of the car.  
  
"Goodbye madam."  
  
As I turned around and looked towards the doors of my school, I see a boy. Well he's not really a boy, he looks around my age. But he's just staring up at the schools clock which is fairly large and rests above the entrance. He seems oddly familiar, but it's just my imagination. I wonder if he's new to the school as well.  
  
".........fuck........." The person says after a while and hangs his head down. I wonder why he just said that.........  
  
"MAXIMILLIAN LEALE! GET YOU ASS IN GEAR AND GET OVER HERE! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Wow, people sure are more open here that at my old school.........  
  
"Why do I have to go?" He asks in a whining voice. Well the reason is pretty obvious.........you're gonna be late for class.  
  
"Because I do not want you getting another detention today like you did al the other times! And since I can't make sure you go to class because the principal wanted me to do something I want you to get moving! NOW!" So the blonde one was the one who was yelling at Maximillian earlier it seems. They look alike, I wonder if they are perhaps related?  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm going.........sheesh you'd think we were married........." I barely heard him say as I walk passed him and closer to the doors. I couldn't help but suppress a giggle at the siblings comment.  
  
As I continue walking inside I hear a comment from Maximillian.  
  
"Who the fuck was that?" Not that tactful, but it's amusing to me.  
  
Darn this place is huge, how am I supposed to find that office?  
  
Sigh  
  
"What's up with you? Ya lost or somethin'?" I hear a voice ask me.  
  
I turn around and what do I see? Maximillian is talking to me.  
  
"Umm yeah, do you think you can tell me the location of the principal's office?" I ask trying to sound polite.  
  
He raises an eyebrow, one eyebrow, but why is it that one action that makes me feel like I have to smirk at him with pride. He points to the ceiling, and I can't help but think if it is on the second floor. I look up and follow his finger and look up to see arrows with various words accompanying them.  
  
"Thank you, Max."  
  
".........You know what? I'm not even gonna bother asking anymore questions today........." And with that he left, and so began my quest to the office.  
  
"Umm hello miss?" I began my interrogation of the secretary. Duh duh duh!  
  
"May I help you?  
  
"Uh yeah I'm kinda knew here." Kinda isn't really the word there, but hey whatever works.  
  
"Oh you must be Miss Raybrandt. The principal will see you shortly." He's been expecting me.........no good will come of this.  
  
Wow being in this school has really changed me.........or was it that Max person?  
  
I wait a fre more minutes and the office door opens slowly. Kinda freaky when you think about it.  
  
"The principal will see you now.  
  
Authors note: I know it's been a long time since I updated, but what can I say? IT'S HARD TO WRITE A GIRLS POINT OF VIEW WITHOUT APPEARING SEXIST! It doesn't help that the girls who said they were gonna help me write this chapter did not help me write this chapter.........but that's okay I still love them. But the third fourth and fifth chapter should be up sooner. That's because I'm in lockdown with nothing to do but write stories. Now don't you feel special? I'm updating this just for you guys now. 


	4. Meet Milane, the Feral Eyed Girl

Together Forever Chapter 3 

**Meet Milane, the Feral Eyed Girl**

By: Nightshade/Jonathan 

Oh dear fucking GOD! Can this day be getting any more boring? Look at this! I mean c'mon look at this! IT'S STILL FUCKING FIRST PERIOD! TIME DOES NOT MOVE THIS FUCKING SLOW! IT JUST DOESN'T! NO WAY! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT IT FEELS LIKE 4 MONTHS AND IT'S ONLY BEEN ABOUT 20 MINUTES!

"MAXIMILLIAN LEALE! PLEASE PAY ATTENTION!" A sharp voice shrieked in my ear.

The damn banshee, I hate her, I hate school………school is evil………more evil than Claire………

Staring sense, tingling, what the fuck? Is Claire glaring at me? IS SHE A FUCKING MIND READER OR SOMETHING! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT SHE COULD HAVE KNOWN WHAT I WAS THINKING!

Oh shit………she's writing something down………it's a note. Now here's a question for everyone, why do girls fold up notes weirdly?

Great, the new girl's got it now and it passing it to me……….

………

WHY THE HELL DOES SHE HAVE TO FOLD IT UP SO MANY FUCKING TIMES! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO READ THE MESSAGE IF I CAN'T EVEN GET IT OPEN? THIS IS FUCKING IMPSSIBLE! I'll never understand girls, I swear, I never will………

After about 5 minutes of trying to figure out how to open the damn thing (I swear it was cursed or possessed or something and that's why I couldn't find where it opened). I read the message, which said………

'Max………WHAT T HELL WERE YOU THINKING?'

………she's on to me, she's psychic, or she knows what goes on in my head too much for my liking. Well I replied to that question with the simple and reflex answer that always leaves my mouth and comes first to mind.

'I dunno………'

Now how do I fold this thing? He say, I know you, you know me, one thing I can tell you is you got to be free, come together, right now, over me………I honestly gotta stop singing the Beatles in my mind when I need to pass the time………I don't think it's normal.

So another 5 minutes pass, and I still don't have it folded……..I have half the mind to make it into a paper airplane and throw it at her, or roll it up into a ball and throw it at her.

As those thoughts were crossing my mind a swift hand comes out of no where and snatches the paper out of my hand. I turn around swiftly to see my friend Milane with the paper folding it up for me.

"I swear Max, one of these days you're gonna have to stop relying on us girls to help you out all the time. I gets rather bothersome after a while." She says quietly.

Smart ass……….was the first thought going through my head at the moment.

Allow you to introduce you to Milane. She's a smart ass.

…………

What? What do you mean that's not a good enough description? Do you seriously need all the backgrounds of my friends? Fine fine. I'll tell you about her. She's got light blue hair which I think is dyed, I mean c'mon, I know that blue hair is possible to have naturally in this day and age. But not that shade of blue, it's like the color of the sky. She's 5'7", STILL TALLER THAN ME DAMMIT! She's also got this thing for things that inflict pain………like knives, swords, and whips. The latter which I hopefully never witness her using. We get along, kinda, but she still scares the crap out of me. Finally her eyes, they're kinda a feral red if you ask me. Just plain creepy and freaky I tell ya.

"I never asked for your help Milane………"I hissed through clenched teeth………wait guys don't hiss, put growled there, that's what I meant, growled. Grrrr.

"That's because you're too stubborn to ask for help." She looks like a tiger ready to kill when she's wearing that grin………

But I do gotta admit she's got a point there, but I don't have to like it.

"Now shut up and pay attention. She's handing out the tests." So she cut me off before my come back………there's always next time I guess.

Well the rest of the class was dedicated to that damn test. Fucking bitch thinking we should have a test every Monday. Is that even legal to be so cruel to people in the mornings? Not to mention a Monday morning.

After class there's a ten minute break, which I'm thankful for. I don't know what I'd do with only lunch as the only rest during the school day.

"So how do you think you did on the test?" Milane, always full of that day sly amusement……….

I stare at her strangely for the first few minutes before saying. "You're an asshole…….."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dear God, does no one know how to take an insult in this day and age? I mean, FUCK! I JUST INSULTED YOU! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING!

"Max you are so cute when you are trying to be macho!" She squealed while pinching my cheek. I hate being the youngest and smallest in my group of friends. Next to Donnie boy of course.

"Hey Max," Oh shit I forgot about her, "what were you thinking about in class today?" Oooooooooh shit, must use automatic response.

"I dunno………." Quick and accurate. HELL YEAH BABY!

"I find that hard to believe, you had that thinking look on your face along with your guilty one." She said as if it were common knowledge.

"I got a face?" I asked stupiditedly………what the hell? Did I just think of a word that did not exist? THAT JUST PROVES I'M DUMB!

"No shit you got a face, we all got a face." Milane teased, dear lord she's trying to get me mad or something "Fuck, you really are a natural blonde." She says with a smile.

"NOW THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" Claire and I yell in unison.

Giggle

Dear God there's that girl again……I don't know her name but she seems familiar. But she giggles too much, it's like that one movie, where there was a killer, and you could tell something was gonna go wrong because of the giggle.

"Geeze chill out, it was only a joke, even the new girl finds it funny," yeah well I ain't the new girl…….not saying I am a girl in the first place. "you two really do act like a couple sometimes."

Claire didn't hear that but I sure as hell did. I open my mouth ready to retort and let loose the fury of insults….

"So what are you guys doing tonight?"……….only to get cut off by Milane.

Is it just me or is it whenever I have something to say someone always cuts in? People are so disrespectful these days. So as I ponder as to what I have to do today Claire, as always, has a response.

"Go shopping."

I told you that girl goes shopping almost every single day of the week.

"What about you Monica? Max?" She just has to ask the clueless kid.

"Go with Claire shopping." So the new girls name is Monica, interesting, I shall store that information away for future use.

"Clan." I say.

"You really should quit that clan of yours."

Well you know what Claire? You can shut the hell up. Just because I lack the ability to make friends does not mean you can tell me to leave the clan……..wait…….that had nothing to do with what she stated……..fuck…….

Authors Note: Told ya Chapter 3 would be out sooner, but obviously it wasn't. Guess you guys might want a reason as to WHY I did not answer. But I just gotta say, shit happens, which leads to consequences, which leads to the taking away of computer, which leads to me forgetting about story. So it's not my fault! I think...


	5. At school and afterwards

**Together Forever chapter 3**

**At School And Afterwards**

By: Nightshade/Jonathan

"Hello Ms. Raybrandt, I hope you did not get lost on your way here." Egotistical pedophilic sucking up bastard… wait…where did that thought come from?

"As you saw from the outside, our school is fairly large. Since you are new here I have arranged for you to have a sort of guide as to where everything is, and where all your classes are." Ooooh what a great idea, considering how everyone goes through that when they transfer schools.

…I haven't even been here a whole day and my entire line of thinking has changed...is that good?

"Now to tell you about our school's history and regulations. This school was built in blah blah blah…" Oh get this over already, I want to go to my classes and I do not wanna be in the same room as you ya bastard.

5 minutes past

"…and that brings us to the end of the history of our school and regulations." Thank God.

"Well I have kept you here long enough, so Claire will now guide you to your classes. I hope your stay here and Palm Brinks High will be enjoyable." …Freaky guy that's in charge…

"Thank you sir." I hate being dishonest but I can't be disrespectful either, that sucks.

Finally out of that guys room! That bastard was started to give me the creeps. Hey it's the blonde girl from this morning! I wonder what she's doing here.

"Hi, you must be the new student, my name is Claire as principal Griffon already told you. I'll be showing you to all your classes considering I'm in all of them. If you got any questions don't be afraid to ask alright?" So that's why she's here…

"Alright, are you related to Max?" Hey she said if I had any questions don't be afraid to ask.

"Uhhh no we're just friends. Any other questions?" She's giving me an odd look. Then again if someone asked me if one of my friends and I were related I'd probably be looking at them funny too.

I shake my head no at her question.

"Alright first period we got Botany. We have tests every Monday." A test after every weekend? That's gonna be hell. "Second we got engineering, just hang around Max and you'll get good marks." We have second period with Max? Cool. "Third we got Chemistry, sometimes we deal with dangerous chemicals, so make sure Max doesn't do anything stupid with them." Max again. "Finally fourth we have food and nutrition. We cook and learn how to keep clean so it shouldn't be too hard."

I raise my hand a little to get her attention.

"You got another question already?" She asks raising and eyebrow. It's not the same as Max when he raises his eyebrow.

"Is Max in every one of our classes?" Hey I want to know!

"Looks like someone's got a crush on Maximilian. But to answer your question yes he is." I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!

"I do not, he just seems vaguely familiar so I was wondering if I could get to know him to see if he was someone I knew before." Which is true.

"Yeah, uh-huh, that's what they all say. Anyways it's time to show you around." I WAS SO BEING SERIOUS!

"I'm just gonna take you to our first class and show you everything as we go along alright?" You're the leader.

"Fine with me."

So we have made it to our Botany class. First thing I see in here is the teacher lecturing, second thing I see is Max making a weird face.

"What's Max staring at?" I don't know if I can keep a straight face while looking at him.

"He's staring at…the clock…?" Claire says with a bit of confusion.

"And we all know about Max's fetish with clocks." …HAHAHAHA that came out of no where. Now Claire's giving me a weird look. Now she's trying to hold in a laugh.

"Aaah Claire glad to see you've brought the new student with you." Great, just great. Why don't you make a neon sign saying look at the new girl? Woulda been just as effective. "Why don't both of you sit down while I prepare everyone for the test. Monica you can take the seat beside Max and Claire."

"Do I have to take the test?"

"Not today, maybe next Monday." Oh God this is gonna be hell. Oh well at least I get to sit near Max.

After school

"You are gonna love it here Moni! This place has everything! Food court, movie theatre, electronics, books, clothing, tattoo's, piercing, weapons, or whatever. You name it they got it!" It's been about an hour after she has declared my nickname was Moni. I don't know whether to categorize her under stereotypic cheerleader type or just someone who likes to go shopping a lot…

"Let's go get me some new clothes first of all." I do not want to be seen wearing pretty little princess dresses around here. Considering that's what most of my wardrobe is.

"What kind of style are you into?" …

"The normal kind?"

"Monica, you're what? 17? You should know by now that there is no such thing as normal. Normal is just a standard created by the government to put everyone on an unachievable perfect 'equal' level. The only true normal that exists is the normal that is in your mind, which could be different than the ones in others." I just wanted some new clothes…

"How about the kind that helps me blend into a crowd, but still makes me stand out a little." Best description I can come up with.

"So clothes that aren't too rich, too pour, that stand out but not so much when in a crowd?" Wow, she actually understood that?

"Yeah."

"That's easy, we just need to find clothes that look good on you." I'll take that as a compliment.

"Thanks?"

And so began our search of pretty clothes. Which didn't take us that long to buy the clothes, but it did take us a long time to find the clothes. Well it took her a long time to find them. By the end of our little expedition, that took us 2 hours, we already had 5 big bags full of clothes, and that was just for me. I had to call Stewart to pick up my clothes so we could continue shopping.

"So why was it just us two going shopping? Why didn't Milane come?"

"Well Milane had to go to karate class today, and Max…" She seems hesitant to continue, I wonder what Max is up to.

"Go on." Yeah real sensitive, but my curiosity outweighs my sensitivity.

"Well he's kinda doing something with his 'clan', so he can't really do much else tonight." Hmm.

"You sound a bit worried about him there. Should we check up on him later?" Hey it's for all three of us.

"I gue-hey didn't you have a purse?" I look to my shoulder where my purse was. I also happen to look to my left where my purse is. In the hands of someone else that's running away.

Authors Note: I really really thought I knew where I was going in this story...turns out I was wrong '. So if you can drop in ideas of what I should write I'll try to put em in. But it would help if you all gave me suggestions how to make this more humourous to everyone. Also, sorry for the excessive amount of swearing but swearing has become pretty much became part of my everyday life. On the bus every morning me and my friend pat always talk. Every other word is pretty much "fuck" or "fucking. It's gotten so bad that I started using "fuck" to try to explain things in class. ' not a good idea. So anyways, help me out here!


End file.
